


(empty. empty. empty.)

by Catheeso



Series: Super Squad Shorts [1]
Category: Super Squad (OCS)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Celene Morris Ruins Everything, F/M, also a psychopath, celene is the worst, ethan and charlie are kinda mean but tbh celene sucks, more backstory coming for these precious people, oops Celene dies, she hits her head on a Big Rock, villain perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Celene Morris was a lot of things. Sociable, a straight-A student, a psychopath.Wait...what?(Keep in mind, this is told from a villain’s perspective and also the teen is for swearing.)
Relationships: Joshua Hiam/Ray Taylor (unrequited)
Series: Super Squad Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547041
Kudos: 1





	(empty. empty. empty.)

Final moments were meant to be special. They were meant for loved ones to look back on all the memories they had with the unfortunate soul; meant for that person to fondly smile at all their loved ones and finally accept it, accept death.

It wasn’t meant to end like this.

Celene Morris had known it from the day she was born. She was unique, special, she was supposed to be important. And important she was, but not in the way she or anyone else anticipated.

A psychopath as some would call her. Sociopath, others would argue. Just a troubled girl, some few daring souls would claim.

It wasn’t her parents’ fault by any means. They gave her the best life they could, and she recognized this. She treated them...okay. She didn’t love them like the other kids in her neighborhood or at school did. They were there. They were present in her life. She couldn’t tell if they loved her, either.

(empty. empty. empty.)

Celene remained indifferent to everything. Sure, she had been scared when she first found out that moving stuff with your mind wasn’t normal and that she could get in trouble for it, but it turns out that charming her way out of trouble worked. 

Superficial charmer, a trait of a psychopath.

She preferred the term ‘clever’.

Lying was needed to survive. You wouldn’t go up to a random person and tell them their sweater was ugly, would you? 

She used that as an excuse. She used it as her logic.

Celene was smart. She was a straight-A student and knew how to get work done in a timely manner. She knew how to hide evidence of any harassment she put any other students in. She knew how to play with boys’ hearts to get exactly what she wanted. She knew how to lie and steal from her parents.

Which was why she was so mad when Kaitlyn fucking Jones recorded her harassing Molly Hashgreen in the bathroom and posted it online for the whole school to see.

In the eyes of the faculty and in the eyes of her father, who was the principal of the school, she was just a good student who did her work and followed directions. She was normal, she was loved, she was a teacher’s pet. 

And now she was expelled.

Normally, since this was her first offense, she would be given a week's suspension and then allowed to return to school. 

But Celene Morris was a mutant.

And mutants weren’t allowed.

So by that logic, she wasn’t allowed.

She ran away from home later that week.

(empty. empty. empty.)

~~~

Now, she was living on her own with her parents’ stolen cash. 

She had heard about two superheroes - Fire Blaze and Water Wave - and wanted to help. If they were superheroes, surely she could be? 

Help and revenge are basically the same thing, right?

So maybe trying to join two superheroes for revenge purposes was a bad idea, especially since her attack on that stupid Hashgreen girl was posted on YouTube, but it wasn’t her fault that the two idiot supers watched the video.

Water Wave had been particularly meant while rejecting her, it wasn’t like she did anything wrong! Maybe attempted murder was a little wrong but she still had some potential. She was a powerful mutant for fuck's sake!

“We saw the video, Celene. We’re not going to let you join us.” Water Wave had said.

“Don’t I deserve a second chance?!” Celene had cried out, emotions carefully planned to look like she felt sorry. (She didn’t feel anything.)

(She never felt anything.)

(And she especially never felt sorry.)

“No,” Fire Blaze growled, “you don’t. Frankly, we don’t and never will trust you.”

Celene had left that day, feeling empty but in a bad way. She knew she should feel something. She should feel angry, sad, or maybe happy that she didn’t have to hang around those idiots. She should feel something.

(empty. empty. empty.)

~~~

Then Ray Taylor, that absolute slut, joined their little boy band.

Something about bank robbers, powers, and saving the day. Celene hadn’t cared. Celene didn’t care. Celene especially didn’t care about Ray Taylor.

Ray Taylor was a disgrace of a human being. She didn’t like sex and didn’t want a relationship, yet dressed like a whore. She was the exact opposite of Celene and if Celene could feel anything, she would hate Ray.

So when Ray Taylor had joined the two superheroes when she had been rejected, the only thing on her mind was murder.

It turns out, someone else shared her particular distaste for Ray Taylor.

Joshua Hiam. 

Celene recognized him from school. He had been pining after Ray since middle school, but Ray rejected him.

She acted like she cared.

She didn’t.

But she had to get him on her side. After all, he was a mutant, too.

And it worked.

He vented to her about his feelings and she urged him on. Made him even angrier. Made him want to lash out.

Somewhere along the line she and Joshua met Marigold: a mutant with the power to phase through walls and turn invisible who also had a connection to the local mafia. A great gymnast, handled a gun extremely well and was willing to go along with whatever Celene said as long as Celene didn’t give her to her father.

Did it feel good to be in power? It felt good to have power. 

And it especially felt good to have power over other people.

Joshua openly attacked Ray and her little posse, creating chaos before leaving. He said it was the most amazing feeling ever. Celene smiled and said she agreed.

(empty. empty. empty.)

Sometime after that, Marigold got fed up and tried to leave. 

“You never really cared, did you?” Marigold had sneered. “You just wanted to use me. Well jokes on you, I know you have no real power over me. I’m leaving.”

Celene had screamed at Joshua to follow her, to kill her before she could turn herself in to the police. She was too useful and knew too much to get away alive!

Joshua had come back an hour later, looking disheveled, and quietly said that Ray had defeated him.

~~~

Then he got caught by the police.

Filled by rage and defiance towards everyone, including Celene, Joshua openly attacked Ray and the rest (now including Marigold, that traitor) again, and they managed to stop him.

He was pinned down and turned into the police, and because he was over eighteen, he got a full trial and was sentenced to twenty years in prison. 

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered to Celene at this point. This is what happens when you leave the dirty work to filthy, incompetent, inbred criminals with no intellect. She could do it by herself.

She would do it by herself.

~~~

She got Ray pinned down under a pile of debris from a building Celene had torn down. Fire Blaze wasn’t there and Marigold was unconscious, lying face down to the side with a thin streak of blood coming from her head that was hidden underneath curly hair. The only one left was Water Wave, the one who rejected her first.

She threw brick after brick at him, metal beams, and pieces of concrete, but his stupid water powers kept pushing it towards her. She knew that all she had to do was stall. 

See, Water Wave has water powers, but he can only control the water around him. When fighting, he used the water from any nearby bodies of water or water from fire hydrants and pipes. 

He was gonna run out of the water to manipulate soon.

And maybe, if Celene had paid attention during science at school, she would’ve seen it coming.

He used the moisture from the air around him to fight.

~~~

Celene stumbled back in surprise, her foot hitting the back of a pile of concrete. She watched dumbfounded as Water Wave pulled water out of the air and used it to deflect some bricks she had thrown his way.

“No, no!” 

He shouldn’t be this powerful. He wasn’t, he wasn’t! She was more powerful than him!

Water Wave panted and slowly took a step forward, water swirling around in his hands.

“Give up, Celene. It’s over. Turn yourself in!”

“Never!” she snarled. “I’m better than you! I’ll defeat you!”

Water Wave grit his teeth and lashed out, water whipping towards her.

Celene stumbled back, successfully avoiding the water coming towards her stomach, but neglected to realize the little puddle right behind her.

Her foot slipped.

She fell.

The pain was immediate. She had known there was a big sharp slab on concrete behind her, but she never thought it would feel like this.

For a split second, she could feel agony push into her head and blood start to spill out, but then it was gone.

Then everything was gone.

Death was an expected thing for most, and for some, an accepted thing. For Celene, it was neither expected nor accepted.

But she died anyway.

(empty. empty. empty.)


End file.
